Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a communications network and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for self-forming a tree topology network in a communications network.
Description of the Related Art
Networks are increasingly used for high-speed wireless or wired connectivity in the home, office, and in public hotspots. However, there are many applications for communications networks, such as wireless routers, Wi-Fi repeaters, and so on. The manual configuration for setting up each application can be time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for self-forming a tree topology network in a communications network. That is, a network with a tree topology in which the network organization and maintenance occur without human intervention.